dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishlegs Ingerman
Fishlegs Ingerman is a character from How to Train Your Dragon. Fishlegs is played by Christopher Mintz Plasse. He is very knowledgeable on the subject of dragons. Fishlegs is a member of the dragon training team and is fairly incompetent and easily scared. When they go into battle, he decides to ride a Gronkel, but falls off. Personality Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Fishlegs is quite the opposite to his book counterpart. He is very big and chubby and often spouts off information about dragons whenever he can, usually as if he were describing the stats of a creature in an RPG. This annoys the other teenagers frequently during their sessions at Dragon Training. Later, Fishlegs learns how to fly on a dragon from Hiccup and ends up flying and owning the Gronckle used in Dragon Training, which he later names Meatlug. His analysis of dragons becomes invaluable for the rest of the Vikings when he identifies the characteristics and weaknesses of the Red Death. Dragons: Riders of Berk In the TV Series, Fishlegs is a main character. Like Hiccup, his fur outfit is fur-less, which is because of lower budgets. Like the film, he provides information on dragons, which is sometimes helpful, such as that the Scauldron eats the Blue Oleander, which can provide a cure for the allergic reaction dragons have to the flower. He and his Dragon, Meatlug, share a sibling relationship, as the two are sad when they are apart, as shown when the dragons were exiled to the Dragon's Nest, or when Meatlug and the other dragons got sick after Mildew planted the Blue Oleander plant around Berk to kill the dragons. Fishlegs and Meatlug are, as said previously, extremely close in the series. They have a rather odd nurturing relationship. Fishlegs pours compliments on her as often as possible, and Meatlug seems to always try and console Fishlegs when he becomes upset. Fishlegs occasionally refers to himself as "Daddy" when speaking to her. Fishlegs has only really played a major role in one episode. He appears in practically every one, but in those he is usually just backing up the team with his Dragon knowledge. This changes when Fishlegs must stand up for himself and confront Snotlout. He displays a great amount of bravery, and even puts himself at the mercy of four angry Changewings for the sake of doing what is right. Dragons: Defenders of Berk By the second season, Fishlegs has played a major role in a few episodes. In ''The Iron Gronckle, Fishlegs had felt he had not contributed to the group due to the fact he was riding Meatlug, who is the slowest of the dragons. Feeling depressed, he and Meatlug went on an eating spree, with Fishlegs eating multiple berries and Meatlug eating a multitude of random rocks until both became sick. When Fishlegs went to Gobber to help Meatlug, Meatlug began spewing a strange lava which Gobber discovered made a metal alloy lighter and stronger than iron. It became popular around the island but when they ran out, Fishlegs did not know which rocks Meatlug ate. When Gobber and Fishlegs tried to have Meatlug eat a bunch of different rocks to recreate the alloy, she ended up becoming magnetic. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang realize Fishlegs' worth due to the fact that his low hovering and slow speed allowed them to keep track of where they were and help over the sea stacks they were crossing. Eventually, Fishlegs grew to see the importance of his and Meatlug's role to the team and decided to return. The relationship between Meatlug's and Fishlegs was also explored in Worst in Show, when Fishlegs was so focused on beating Snotlout in a competition proving who was the best Dragon Trainer (which involved training a Terrible Terror in a day and seeing who did the best job) that he ignored Meatlug. Meatlug felt dejected and during the competition discovered that Outcasts were spying on them, but was captured by them. Fishlegs realized his mistake and spent some quality time with her afterwards. He also played an important role in Appetite for Destruction by creating the idea to stop the sinking of Dragon Island caused by the Screaming Death by commanding his Dragon and the other wild Gronckles to spew lava in the ocean to stop the islands from continuing to sink into the ocean. It appears that Fishlegs has also developed a stronger sense of self confidence in the second season as he began to see his own self worth and contribution to the Dragon Training Academy in The Iron Gronckle and was willing to stand up to and insult Snotlout, something he had never been able to do in the first season. In A Tale of Two Dragons, it was Fishlegs who found the Dragon Root under Mildew's field, showcasing his intelligence and logical thinking. ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers In a flashback during which most of the short takes place, Fishlegs states that participating in the Regatta has been the family tradition for the Ingerman clan. He is excited to be participating in the Regatta for the first time, but is reluctant to participate in Dragon Racing (which the Vikings view as better than the Regatta) when Hiccup persuades him to do so. However, when Meatlug feels seasick and vomits lava while she and Fishlegs are sailing off, causing the ship they are on to sink, Fishlegs quickly changes his mind and participates in Dragon Racing. In the first annual Berk Dragon Race, Fishlegs teams up with Hiccup to create Team Hiclegs, and they go against Team Snotnut (consisting of Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut). Knowing the whereabouts of a black sheep from Silent Sven, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly down into a well, where they find the black sheep and bring it to the arena. He and Hiccup are declared winners for bringing the true black sheep, as Team Snotnut's "black" sheep turns out to be merely covered in black paint. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2 Fishlegs is among the riders who participate in Dragon Racing shown at the beginning of the film. He cheers as Meatlug picks up a sheep, but it is taken by Snotlout, who then tosses it to Ruffnut. When a black sheep is launched, Meatlug catches it before Stormfly can. Fishlegs congratulates Meatlug for catching the black sheep before tossing it to Ruffnut, but Astrid takes the black sheep and wins the race. Later, Fishlegs and the other Dragon Riders, led by Astrid (since Hiccup is with his long-lost mother), capture Eret, Son of Eret, so that they can go to Drago Bludvist, only to be captured upon arrival. He participates in a battle against Drago's forces, during which Hiccup's father is killed by a mind-controlled Toothless, under hypnosis from Drago's Bewilderbeast. Fishlegs's Meatlug is taken by Drago's Bewilderbeast, the new alpha, while he and his companions mourn the death of Stoick. After listening to Hiccup's speech that they are going back, Fishlegs and the others ride back to Berk on baby Scuttleclaws. After Hiccup and Toothless return the dragons back to their side and defeat Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Fishlegs celebrates victory with the others. He then happily reunites with Meatlug, hugging her affectionately, and celebrates Hiccup's coronation as the new Chief of Berk. How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Coming Soon! Relationships Meatlug Fishlegs and Meatlug first met each other in the Arena, where they were pitted against one another. Later, before they went to fight the Red Death, Hiccup taught him how to train her. Like most dragons and Riders, Meatlug and Fishlegs have shown to be very close. They have shown one of the strongest bonds between a dragon and a Rider so far, resulting in a strong, but slightly weird relationship. Meatlug likes to lick Fishleg's feet before they sleep, and he sings about her and tells her stories about 'Princess Meatlug'. Because they have such a strong bond, they find it hard to be away from one another, which was demonstrated several times. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III are both "nerdy", in books they wore very similar even by body-types ]] Fishlegs and Hiccup often work together when it comes to dragon related subjects, both being very interested in said creatures. But while Hiccup learns from experience, Fishlegs rather learns from books. These two could be the best of friends. Ruffnut Thorston ; his crush]] Though Fishlegs was often a target for pranks and teasing of the twins, he has been seen fighting with Snotlout for Ruffnut's affection in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Snotlout Jorgenson often brutally pranks Fishlegs, but although that, they're still friends ]] Mostly Snoutlout bulliest him often as more then he treat the others. Snotlout has been teasing and pranking Fishlegs quite often as was seen in Twinsanity and Gem of a Different Color. However, in the latter episode, Fishlegs finally stood up for himself, successfully convincing Snotlout to give back the Changewing Egg. In the second season, not much of their relationship has been seen. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are fighting for Ruffnut's affection as rivals. Astrid Hofferson Astrid and Fishlegs have been shown working together for a few times, despite Astrid thinking very little of Fishlegs and Fishlegs thinking Astrid is 'Mean in a nice way'. Stoick the Vast Like most Vikings, Fishlegs is seen respecting and sometimes fearing Stoick, and he, along with the other Dragon Riders, was deeply saddened after the Chief was killed. Gobber the Belch Though not much of their relationship has been seen, it can be concluded Gobber and Fishlegs are friends. In The Iron Gronckle, he and Gobber have been working together, and Gobber 'comforted' him in his own way. At the end, he even gave Fishlegs the first Sword he had made out of Gronckle Iron. Iggy Iggy was the Terrible Terror that Fishlegs trained''.'' He originally wanted to name him 'Deathwing', but eventually went for Iggy instead. Fishlegs taught Iggy how to recognize several objects, which helped them save Meatlug from the Outcasts. Toothless He even rides on him to save his dragon and Hiccup but was very afraid of his speed but able to overcome his fear for his love of his dragon. Fishlegs stated that Toothless is the best dragon for competitions since his abilities are greatest and can learn amazing skills. Hookfang Though he belives like everyone that this dragon is a lot like his owner and possible used to be afraid of Hookfang. Although he seen how he listen to his commands that was meant for Meatlug only. Also he shown to care about him to help him to find cure, thought of Fireworms that can try to reginite his fire. He even try to comfort him on Fireworm Island. Trivia *He is played by Chrsitopher Mintz Plasse. *Fishlegs Ingerman seems to be knowledgeable about dragons. Gallery Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:How to Train Your Dragon 3 characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Pure Good